english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Stephen Stanton
Stephen Stanton (born August 22, 1961) is an American actor, comedian, impressionist, visual effects artist and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Archer (2010-2016) - Additional Voices *Breadwinners (2015-2016) - Helmsman Rock (ep30), Judge Pobun (ep23), Mr. Chert (ep30) *Bunnicula (2016) - Knight Owl (ep7) *Disney Doc McStuffins (2012-2015) - Gustav *Disney Sofia the First (2014) - Jade Jaguar (ep35) *Disney The 7D (2014-2016) - Sleepy, Freem (ep35) *Family Guy (2017) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2011) - Tomax, Xamot *Lego Hero Factory (2010-2012) - Jimi Stringer, Nitroblast (ep5) *Lost in Oz (2017) - Scarecrow, Blue Trooper Nome, Cab Driver (ep5), Huckster (ep9), Jade Trooper Nome (ep7), Magic Peddler (ep9), Manager Nome (ep7), Silver Trooper Nome (ep6), Zip (ep1) *MAD (2010-2013) - Agent J (ep71), Grinch (ep12), Judge Mantis Narrator (ep12), Whoville Narrator (ep12), Additional Voices *Robot Chicken (2006) - Barney Rubble (ep23), Fred Flintstone (ep23) *Star Wars: Resistance (2018-2020) - Griff Halloran, Kowakians (ep28), Namua, Pirate #1 (ep5), R4-G77, Sergeant CS-812 (ep14), Stormtrooper #1 (ep9), Stormtrooper #1 (ep13), Stormtrooper #1 (ep27), Stormtrooper #1 (ep32), Stormtrooper #2 (ep16), Stormtrooper #2 (ep19) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2010-2014) - Alien Bartender (ep82), Brother Viscus, Core Muun#1 (ep114), Death Watch Trooper (ep36), Dilanni (ep39), Edcel Bar Gane (ep55), Jay Igno (ep112), Mak Plain, Mas Amedda, Medical Droid (ep114), Meebur Gascon, Moralo Eval, Nightbrother#2 (ep57), Pirate (ep96), Pirate Scout (ep39), Police Officer#1 (ep107), Preigo (ep96), Senator (ep54), Tech#1 (ep84), Toydarian Guard#2 (ep58), Wilhuff Tarkin *Star Wars Rebels (2015-2018) - AP-5, Ben "Obi-Wan" Kenobi (ep49), Death Trooper#1 (ep55), Droid Technician#2 (ep43), Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, Imperial Cruiser Officer (ep12), Imperial Officer (ep19), Imperial Officer (ep43), Imperial Officer (ep50), Imperial Officer#1 (ep55), Imperial Technician#1 (ep48), Mandalorian Pilot (ep51), Pilot (ep46), Pilot Droid (ep19), Stormtrooper#1 (ep12), Stormtrooper#1 (ep19), Stormtrooper#1 (ep30), Stormtrooper#2 (ep13), Stormtrooper#2 (ep60), Stormtrooper#3 (ep30), Stormtrooper#3 (ep60), Stormtrooper#4 (ep55), Stormtrooper Commander (ep60), TIE Pilot (ep48), TIE Pilot (ep60), Thrawn Trooper#2 (ep46), Transport Driver (ep60) *The Legend of Korra (2013) - Air Lion Turtle (ep20), Old Wan (ep20) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Blob/Fred Dukes 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Achmed Saves America (2014) - Additional Voices *Garfield's Fun Fest (2008) - Randy Rabbit, Stanislavsky *Garfield's Pet Force (2009) - News Guy, Randy, Skinny Guard *Superman vs The Elite (2012) - Bialyian Ambassador, Businessman, Cartoon Superman 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Reef 2: High Tide (2012) - Jack 'Movies' *Foodfight! (2012) - Lord Flushington, Mr. Clean, Additional Voices *Garfield Gets Real (2007) - Father, Randy Rabbit *The Boxcar Children: Surprise Island (2018) - Additional Voices *Titan A.E. (2000) - Colonist 'Shorts' *Avery Matthews (2009) - Morgan, Punch *Disney have a laugh! (2011) - Dispatcher (ep38) *Rocky and Bullwinkle (2014) - Captain Peter "Wrongway" Peachfuzz *Star Wars: Resistance (2018) - Griff Halloran (ep10) 'TV Specials' *Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie (2017) - Pigeon Man *Lost in Oz (2015) - Magic Peddler, Radio DJ *Lost in Oz: Extended Adventure (2016) - Driver, Huckster, Magic Peddler, Scarecrow *Star Wars: Resistance: The Escape (2020) - Griff Halloran, Stormtrooper #5 *Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow (2016) - Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin 'Web Animation' *Seth MacFarlane's Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy (2008) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Legacy (2014) - Garri (ep1) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Marvel's Black Panther (2010) - Confederate General (ep2), Diplomat (ep3), Handler (ep5), Klaw, Scientist#2 (ep2), Special Forces Op, TV Announcer (ep4) Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Bad Times at the El Royale (2018) - ADR Loop Group *My All American (2015) - Additional Voices *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) - Admiral Raddus *Secretariat (2010) - Chic Anderson *Unbroken (2014) - Olympics Radio Announcer *X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - ADR Loop Group 'Stage Shows' *Disney on Ice: Dream Big (2006) - Happy *Three Classic Fairy Tales (2008) - Happy, Royal Herald 'TV Series' *Disjointed (2017) - Ad Narrator (ep5), Narrator (ep1) *Raising Hope (2013) - Narrator (ep75) *Supernatural (2018) - Cosgood Creeps (ep280) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney The 7D: Mine Train (2015) - Sleepy 'Video Games' *Armies Of Exigo (2004) - Additional Voices *BioShock (2007) - Big Daddy *Boom Blox (2008) - Additional Voices *Brütal Legend (2009) - Fire Barons, Glitter Fists *Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) - Zone Troopers *Conan (2007) - Additional Voices *Desperate Housewives: The Game (2006) - Frank Fox *Destroy All Humans! 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney Bolt (2008) - Additional Voices *Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - Blue Gremlin, Paulie *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Ben Kenobi *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) - James Norrington *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) - James Norrington *Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey (2007) - Happy *Disney Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars: Race-O-Rama (2009) - Tater *Disney•Pixar Cars 2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Toy Story 3 (2010) - Stinky Pete the Prospector *Disney•Pixar Toy Story Mania! (2009) - Stinky Pete the Prospector *DreamWorks Bee Movie Game (2007) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Madagascar (2005) - Melman, Wilbur *DreamWorks Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - Melman *DreamWorks Madagascar 3: The Video Game (2012) - Melman *DreamWorks Madagascar Kartz (2009) - Melman *DreamWorks Over the Hedge (2006) - Ozzie, RJ *DreamWorks Over the Hedge: Hammy Goes Nuts! (2006) - RJ, Additional Voices *DreamWorks World of Madagascar (2015) - Melman *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) - Additional Voices *Guitar Hero: Aerosmith (2008) - Additional Voices *Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock (2007) - Additional Voices *Gun (2005) - Additional Voices *Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law (2008) - Phil Ken Sebben *Iron Man (2008) - Afghan Soldier, Engineer, Iron Man, Pilot *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Stinky Pete the Prospector *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Additional Voices *Lost: Via Domus (2008) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect (2007) - Additional Voices *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow (2006) - Captured Pirate, Mallot, Nassau Civilian, Stubb *Psychonauts (2005) - Bonita Soleil, Sasha Nein *Psychonauts in the Rhombus of Ruin (2017) - Sasha Nein *Saints Row (2006) - Radio Voices *Spider-Man: Battle for New York (2006) - Kingpin/Wilson Fisk *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) - Alliance Officer 1, Ben Kenobi, Darth Maul *Star Wars: Empire at War (2006) - Captain Antilles, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Additional Voices *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Cave (2013) - The Cave, Shopkeeper *The Incredible Hulk (2008) - Iron Man Hulkbuster, Male Pedestrian 2 *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Boromir, Rohan Officer, Samwise Gamgee (VA Double) *The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) - Additional Voices *The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) - Agent Jackson, Doberman, Police/Security *The Outfit (2006) - Hans Von Beck *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Additional Voices *Titan Quest (2006) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *X-Men: The Official Game (2006) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Fatal Frame III: The Tormented (2005) - Additional Voices *Hot Shots Tennis (2007) - Big Chief *Jeanne d'Arc (2007) - Prince Charles VII *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Happy *N3: Ninety-Nine Nights (2006) - Additional Voices *Rogue Galaxy (2007) - Alekt Rosencaster, Robert *S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Clear Sky (2008) - Additional Voices *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Maxwell Theme Park Attractions *Seven Dwarfs Mine Train (2014) - Happy Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (117) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (9) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2020. Category:American Voice Actors